


Pony

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa and Alex chat about ponies and Jorvik's weird races.





	Pony

Louisa listened carefully to hear the championship announcements while she was sorted into her group for the current championship. Alex sat beside her on her little pony, smiling as her friend wrote down the championship times in her notebook.

“So, next is Jorvik Stables or pony, what should I do?” Louisa mused aloud, looking at her friend. Alex grinned, her eyes glittering with delight, and was about to say something when the seventeen second warning was called. So she shut her mouth again and just smiled, preparing for the race.

“Not bad,” said Alex once they’d finished. “Better than the New Hillcrest one, anyway.”

“Oh hush you, I’m still learning that course,” said Louisa, gently batting her friend on the arm. Alex laughed.

“Or maybe you were distracted by a certain cowboy at the start,” said Alex, nudging her.

“As if! Maybe in another world where I’m not gay and committed one hundred percent to a Soul Rider girlfriend who is still out on patrol,” said Louisa.

“When will my girlfriend return from patrol?” said Alex in a higher voice, putting the back of her hand to her forehead and adopting the classic ‘lonely maiden’ look. They both laughed.

“So what champ should I do next?” asked Louisa.

“Pony pony pony pony,” said Alex, poking her in the arm with each word.

“Alright, alright,” said Louisa, laughing under her friend’s relentless poking. “Stop attacking me!” Alex laughed, and they rode to the ferry docks. Louisa stopped once they reached them. “I’ll just call for pickup, that’ll be quicker.” She got out her phone as she said that.

“Lazy,” said Alex.

“I’ll ride my pony back,” said Louisa.

Louisa met Alex again at the start of the road leading down to the ferry docks.

“The wild pony herd is getting smaller,” said Alex. “I’ll have to ask the druids about it again. You said they went off on a Dark Core ferry with that Anwir guy?”

“Yep,” said Louisa. “I have photos and video too.” Including evidence of that prick slapping a poor pony and pushing a little girl into the ocean.

“Good, we’ll need that,” said Alex. “I’ll take it to them later. But for now, we have championships to win.”

“More like you have championships to win,” said Louisa. “But I don’t mind. Really.”

“I actually haven’t won any of them,” said Alex. “Apart from the fact I’ve never done them, some of the other riders are just better. And there are those stupid random obstacles. Bees. Seriously. And everything seems to go wrong before a championship starts, except for the Moorland one.”

“Wait, so you mean to tell me that you’ve lived here for years and yet you’ve never run a championship?” asked Louisa.

“I’ve been busy working, and until recently I was out scouring the land for Anne, Linda, and Lisa. Now that we know where Anne is, though, I’ve got lots of spare time to catch up on things,” said Alex. “And the competitions used to be different.”

“You could tell me so much about Jorvik,” said Louisa wistfully. “But another time. We have a championship to run.”

“You weren’t kidding when you said that you didn’t compete in this championship often,” said Alex after the race.

“Those GED guys are brutal,” said Louisa. “And so many walls and fences.” She wiped her sweaty brow.

“And I thought James’ championship was weird,” said Alex. “Ah well, you didn’t do too badly.”

“Well, thanks for convincing me to train my little fat fats,” said Louisa. “I wouldn’t have trained him otherwise.”

“I know,” said Alex. “I’m the greatest.” Louisa laughed at her friend. “Anyway, let’s go to Fort. I need a drink. Of the non-alocholic kind, don’t worry.”

“I’m proud of you,” said Louisa, patting her on the shoulder.

At the café, the two girls sat in one of the little booths with their sodas. It was quiet here without the disco, though there was still the odd technical sound.

“So why do you like ponies so much?” asked Louisa.

“They’re small and feisty, like me,” said Alex.

“You’re not small, though,” said Louisa, looking at the least small part of Alex. Alex noticed and pushed her chest out a little more, making her friend blush.

“Nope, but I am feisty,” said Alex. She looked at the small brown pony outside the disco, standing there peacefully while Tin Can looked around curiously beside him. “I don’t know how Lise managed to find you the sweetest-tempered pony this side of Jorvik.”

“He came from Valedale so there’s a very good possibility that he’s been brought up on strange herbs mixed in with his food,” said Louisa. “It doesn’t seem to have any negative effects on him, though.” Alex hummed thoughtfully, nodding.

“Or it could just be him taking on part of your personality,” said Alex. “All your other horses do.”

“Whatever the reason, I’m glad,” said Louisa. She smiled at the sweet little pony, and then laughed as she watched Tin Can tear off part of the security guard’s shirt. The poor man screamed that he was under attack, but the two girls just laughed at his misfortune.


End file.
